Game World
The , or , is an umbrella term for alternative realities where the game characters from the various games live in. Each Game World have unique appearance and attributes (for example, Chou Super Hero Taisen World created by Eight Kirino has a lot of "8" symbols floating or standing). Known Worlds *''Chou Super Hero Taisen'' World *''Xevious'' World *''Galaxian'' World *Unnamed World where majority of events of Kamen Sentai Gorider took place. *''Proto Mighty Action X'' World *''Kamen Rider Chronicle'' World *''Bakusou Treasure'' World *''Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z'' World *''Hurricane Ninja'' World *''Nazo Toki Labyrinth'' World History Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider 's surgery]] In 2010, Emu Hojo was abducted by the Next Genome Institute, who had been hired by Kuroto Dan to remove the now-mature Bugster virus from Emu's body. After the matured Bugster later known as Parado was successfully removed from Emu's body, the members of the Next Genome Institute vanished and believed to be dead. As Michihiko Zaizen explained in his encounter with Emu, he and his fellow researchers were sent to the Game World and reborn as Bugsters only to return 6 years later with plans of revenge. Zaizen also mentions that Proto Gashats can somehow sent their user to the Game World, as he tries to send Emu in "same hell he suffered" by inserting Proto Mighty Action X Gashat in his Gamer Driver along with the standard Mighty Action X Gashat, resulting in Emu's transformation into his new form. Chou Super Hero Taisen 's counterpart in Game World, an empty castle.]] Suspicious about Poppy as she is also a being from the Game World, the Kyurangers attempt to capture her, but Emu, Hiiro and Taiga stand to defend her. The battle between the Riders and the Kyurangers is interrupted when the city is attacked by another group of game ships, this time from the arcade game Galaxian, which is repelled by several Riders and Sentai appearing from another game, "Chou Super Hero Taisen", including an alternate version of Hiiro and the now deceased Kiriya Kujo. Back at CR, Poppy decides to enter the world of Chou Super Hero Taisen and enlist the help of the heroes there to fight the invaders, and Amu decides to accompany her. Once in the game, they meet a mysterious boy who flees, and Amu is attacked by Kamen Riders Stronger and Amazon, just to be rescued by Utsusemimaru, who takes them to the Alternate Hiiro who agrees to help them if Emu manages to clear the game, which is a tournament between teams of five heroes. As Emu enters the tournament as part of "Team Ex-Aid", including himself, Momotaros, Yakumo Kato, Masato Jin and Shuichi Kitaoka, Poppy reveals to Hiiro that she investigated the identity of the mysterious boy with help from Balance and Naga Ray, discovering that his name is Eight Kirino, a genius programmer with a mysterious lack of emotions who once was his patient. Hiiro then reveals that he indeed was his doctor, but he decided to not treat the boy after he refused his assistance. He also reveals that Eight was the main programmer of Chou Super Hero Taisen who disappeared mysteriously after the game is completed. Once knowing this, Emu approaches Eight, promising to find a way for him to return to the real world. Failed Return of Kuroto Dan Emu reappears in this world, soon meeting Kaoru Kino/Another Agito, Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Yoko Minato/Kamen Rider Marika and Kiriya. The six do battle with a being known as Totema, but Another Agito, Baron, Marika and Lazer are all overwhelmed, while Kenzaki turns out to be somebody else as he mortally wounds Emu and Totema gives him a Game Over. When Emu re-enters the world, he reveals that the Kenzaki standing before them is actually Dan Kuroto/Kamen Rider Genm. The real Kenzaki eventually shows, due to Dan's use of Undead powers, and the world soon begins to crumble. Kenzaki proceeds to reveal that, by nature of him being the only Undead in the Game World, he has been declared the winner of the Undead Battle Fight, which will result in the world's destruction due to him being the Joker Undead. Dan proceeds to fight the six and, after getting a power boost, Emu gives the other five Riders the power to become the GoRiders. They manage to defeat Genm, but he attempts to take the lives of Emu and Kenzaki. Lazer, Baron, Marika and Another Agito sacrifice themselves to allow Ex-Aid and Blade to get out safely. The world's fate after these events is presently unknown. Power of Level 0 Poppy Pipopapo was having visions from the memories from her host, where one of them was a young Kuroto told the host that he was developing a way to prevent Bugster infection, so Poppy went to investigate Kuroto's abandoned game studio. Suddenly, a vision of a young Kuroto was passing by, Poppy follows the vision, leading her into a hidden room. There was a treasure chest in the room, containing a brand new Gamer Driver and the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat. There's also a manual right next to it. Poppy later brings what she found back to CR, telling the others that Level 0 has the ability to nullify a Bugster's powers. Believing that this is the way to save Emu, she activates the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat and enters the game itself via its title screen. In the world of this game, she finds a Bugster Virus grunt, which turns out to contain data on Kuroto himself. Poppy later attaches the Gamer Driver on the grunt and inserts the Gashat, restoring Kuroto completely, albeit as a Bugster. After which, Kuroto declared he was truly immortal while madly laughing gleefully. Kuroto then transforms into Genm Level 0 and heads to the Next Genome Institute operation theater where Parado is about to finish off Emu. Surprising everyone with his presence, Genm proceeds to attack Parado. Parado then attempts to possess Emu, but fails due to Level 0's Bugster-nullifying effect. Back at CR, as Poppy explains how she brought Kuroto back, Kuroto proceeds to threaten the doctor Riders once more, though he is hindered by Poppy absorbing him into the Bugvisor II as punishment, due to his status as a Bugster. In Search for Treasure Through Kiriya's laptop, the group stumbles upon his last message regarding a game needed to be cleared, the treasure-hunting game Bakusou Treasure. Hiiro plays the game first as he went into the virtual world and joined by Level 1 Lazer as a navigator. The two met Motors Bugster and gets a Game Over from destroying it. Seeing the game acted in a similar way to RPG, Emu used it and ran from Motors when negotiations failed. By disguising as a Bugster Virus, he managed to get the location of the treasure but received a Game Over when he arrived at the mysterious door and defeated by Genm. Hiiro believes that Kiriya tries to fool the CR again in his posthumously but Emu decided to play the game again. Arriving at the door, he canceled his transformation and forced Lazer to reveal his purpose. Kiriya eventually reveals that Bakusou Treasure is a prototype of an ultimate game that would be produced by Genm Corp. Cronus Crisis Parado and Graphite went to the world of Kamen Rider Chronicle in order to gather Gemdeus data and replicate the virus. Masamune Dan later used Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z and Proto Bakusou Bike Gashats in order to revive both Saki Momose (as Hiiro Kagami's reward for his work) and Kiriya Kujo. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' See also *Game Area Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Locations